


补偿

by North1551



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, 一人在北, 牛二定律
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North1551/pseuds/North1551
Summary: 在一起六年之后的新年。





	补偿

你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？  
不记得了，别闹。

2019年2月9日，大年初五。  
他们在一起六年，燕京也有四年的冬天没有下雪了。

唉——身在北方的肖怀湛只能从朋友圈里看湖南、上海的雪景，他窝在沙发上，随手点开一个小视频。雪很淡，风的声音录在视频里有些呆板。  
比不上亲临时，最好是周遭没有半点杂音，只剩风揉碎了飘荡在空中的雪，让他们碎成一片片晶莹剔透的、凝着六只鹿角似冰柱的精灵，落在肩头。

肖怀湛右手向下一滑，眼不见为净：“下次下雪，我就要成为没见过世面的孩子了。”  
满地打滚，或者仰天长啸。

钟煜正倚在门框上，把肖怀湛带过来的小食往冰箱里码，听了这话便回头看他：“或者，我们过两天出去玩一趟，去南方看雪？”  
这话说的让肖怀湛欲哭无泪，他点点头，把手机往床上随手一扔，盘坐在沙发上看他：“可以啊，正好毕业前出去一趟。”  
他百无聊赖般偏头看着钟煜忙来忙去，只见钟煜把最后一盒塞进冰箱，去洗手，然后踩着一双白色小熊的拖鞋回身  
——就往他身上扑。

高中老师都是骗人的，大学一点也不轻松。  
他们大四这一年在各自学校复习考研，每天学的昏天黑地，只是周末才凑出个清闲的下午在一块。好不容易初试过了，钟煜被他妈妈一个电话发配到了深圳，跟着公司项目组出去学习。  
一来二去赶上了过年，两人又一脑袋扎进亲戚堆里，挨家挨户地拜年、问好。  
然后肖怀湛在大年初四接到了自家男朋友打来的电话。还来不及等他开口说想念，那边闷头盖脸的就是一句，“哥，你再不来找我的话，我要离家出走了。”  
声音低沉，听来是说不出的委屈。  
肖怀湛心有一软，就被哄着从亲爹亲妹那里脱身而出，答应初五回家，补偿自己受到冷落的男朋友。

家是两个人大二之后合租的房子。

这房子是钟煜妈妈朋友闲置的，平时就出租，一室一厅，户型、采光都属上乘，还占一个挺宽敞的阳台。钟煜说想出去住之后，他妈妈就给留意着，后来才选的这里。那位阿姨倒是大方，屋里家里让他们随便折腾，反正等他们搬走，这里也会重新装修再出租。

他俩花了挺长时间去布置在一起之后的第一个家。  
客厅的阳台应钟煜的要求做成了榻榻米，窗帘换成最遮光的那种，旁边是打好的小书柜，放些两个人平时要读的书。与客厅之间又隔了一层薄窗帘，有时候两个人没课，钟煜在沙发上写论文，肖怀湛就窝在阳台读书。

整个屋子是垂直户型，阳光洒进来，窗明几净的，平添几分闲适。

白色系的装修，利落、干净，唯一的“败笔”就是肖怀湛坐着的这个黑皮沙发——大概可以容纳两个人坐下，优点大概是……只有垫子的弹性还不错——往客厅里一摆，怎么换位置都显得笨重又突兀，和整个屋子格格不入。

当时，肖怀湛看着身子一歪就窝到沙发上的钟煜，迟疑地问：“这个不换吗？”他看着钟煜有点迷茫的眼神，把一句“太丑了”咽回腹中，“换个别的颜色的吧？”  
钟煜起身又坐回去，估计是垫子弹力不错，还颠了下：“之后再换吧，这也还行。”

成吧，反正一个沙发而已，丑就丑了吧。

颜控肖怀湛忘了这位的挑剔性子，忽略了这位坐下时候翘起的嘴角，只为了男朋友开心，就默默忍下了执意要换的心思，也就酿成了现在的一副景象。  
为博美人一笑烽火戏诸侯，红颜祸水、祸国殃民……古人诚不我欺也。

肖怀湛坐在沙发上，碍事的衣物被褪了个干净，只剩衬衫半开半敞地留着，一双笔直修长的腿搭在黑皮沙发的扶手上。钟煜——单腿跪靠在沙发上，双手拢着肖怀湛给他选好配西装的领带，一边啄吻他侧颈，一边把领带蒙在肖怀湛眼前，磨蹭着给打了一个结。  
灼热的呼吸打在耳畔，肖怀湛立时就感到了身体的变化，然后他听见钟煜笑声在耳边响起：

“不是叫我关灯吗？——这样不就暗下来了？”

肖怀湛死撑着的怒意散了个干干净净，然尚存几分心思死撑，偏偏这人在他侧颈、肩头流连个没完，便偏过头去逐他嘴角：

“废话真多。”

待深色领带将眼前光亮遮得一干二净，其他的感觉……就变得敏锐的多，钟煜的手、嘴唇，发丝扎扎的蹭在颈窝，还有些痒。暖气很足，但肖怀湛刚一离开钟煜的怀抱，还是忍不住打了一个寒噤。钟煜这才舍得离开，从床头柜上摸起遥控器，把温度往上调高了好几格。

肖怀湛是不知道自己现在有多诱人的。  
他皮肤白皙，高二那年抽条拔个儿、一下子长到了一米八几，双腿笔直修长，小腿没有夸张的肌肉但线条流畅。说来唏嘘，当年他在军训时评价钟煜的脚踝是“好像用一只手就能圈住”，多年之后，却是钟煜一手掐住他的脚踝，大拇指温柔地摩挲着。  
嗯，是挺细的。  
黑皮沙发老式又笨重，但褪下衣服的伪装后，肖怀湛白皙的皮肤与入眼的黑就构成了强烈的反差——瑰丽，甚至可称旖旎。

钟煜咽了咽口水，慢下步子向他靠近，像猎豹，盯紧了自己将要入口的猎物，眼神始终流连在肖怀湛的肩头、腰，一路向下，还有……  
让他快乐。  
脑子里似乎有个小人儿在叫嚣。他这么想，就这么做了。

肖怀湛有些忐忑，他在这件事上原本有一套有些传统的观念，但钟煜好奇心不断、花样不断，弄得自己每每沉迷其中，食髓知味。这一年凑到一起的时间少，他其实也很想自己的男朋友。这会感觉到钟煜又折身向他靠近，他嘴角沁着笑，双手往身边自然地垂下，擎等着这位永远好奇心旺盛的小朋友向往常一样探头吻他。

钟煜端详了肖怀湛一会儿，膝盖卡进肖怀湛双膝。  
肖怀湛不明所以，只顺着他的力道张开双腿，然而下一秒，钟煜就跪下身去含住了他。

他头皮一炸。

钟煜小心翼翼地避开牙齿，用温软的嘴唇和舌尖去打着转的磨。湿润的口腔包裹着最敏感的地方，快感立时攀延而上，肖怀湛的手不由得深深掐进沙发里，指甲在黑皮沙发上划了一道印儿。有没有划破他已经无暇分神去看了，忙着、几乎是有些局促地去捉钟煜的下巴，想把钟煜从地上拉起来。  
一直没舍得让钟煜为自己这么做。  
也不是因为什么原因，他自己可以，只是单纯的没舍得让钟煜投桃报李。

钟煜固执地没有离开，只抬眼去观察爱人的脸庞。  
——被领带缚住，让钟煜看不见那双温柔的眼睛，但视线中的肖怀湛紧咬着下唇，一旦钟煜稍微深入一些，就忍不住低低吸气，胸腔抖抖索索地。钟煜想，虽然看不到，但他能想象到他现在的眼神，应该是含了些愠怒、迷离却又直白地低头看下来。  
花看半开，酒饮微醉。  
钟煜痴迷地想，酒管个屁用，他醉心他的男朋友，从来不用饮酒。只要用你这双眼睛看着我，什么我都可以为你做。  
肖怀湛坦率的表情和身体极大地取悦了钟煜，他的双手往其腿边一扣，更加卖力地吞吐起来。

后者挣扎无果，只能选择屈从本能，他右手轻轻落在钟煜头顶，一下一下顺着钟煜乌黑的发。他发质很硬，高三那会图省事还剪了个板寸，几乎有些扎手。跟这个人很像，眼神永远明亮而执着，被他热切地注视着，肖怀湛几乎有些受不住。

让他快乐，宠他、爱他，两个人都是这么做的，也都践行得很好。

想到这里，他双手捧着钟煜的脸，把人拉上来亲吻。自己的味道、钟煜口中的味道、木调香水尾调的香气混杂在一起，让他沉醉其中。舌尖探出去细细地纠缠着，小屋里的温度也一点点攀升，驱逐了冬日最后一丝凉意，也把两个人紧密地纠葛在一起。

在一起已有六年。  
他们已经携手走过六年光阴，踏碎了所有“毕业情侣”的诅咒，野心勃勃地……想把对方圈进自己用臂膀撑起的这四方天地中。  
抓住他，就握住了自己的万丈软红尘。

肖怀湛几乎有些迫不及待地起身，这一下站的有些猛，腿还有些软——回身把钟煜按坐到沙发上。  
换我抓住你。  
他一手撑在沙发后背，另一手摩挲着钟煜的皮肤，从手臂到大腿、内侧，然后是已经立起来的某处。  
钟煜微微仰头，下颌与脖颈绷出好看的线条，想向自己好像急色鬼上身的男朋友讨一个香吻。肖怀湛任其撬开自己的齿关，不甘示弱地与他抢夺口中每一分津液。

此刻，胸腔中的那根名叫“理智”的弦轰然倒塌，独占欲裹挟着炙热的情感大肆叫嚣着抬起头，迅速席卷心中、脑中每一片疆域，拥抱、亲吻、舐咬——似乎都不够。

钟煜看着肖怀湛闭着眼去摸索，才松开一只紧紧揽在其后背上的手，拿过了润滑剂。他低低地喘气，凑到肖怀湛耳边去吻他耳廓，声音暗哑低沉：“换一下？”  
肖怀湛却没点头，只拿过了钟煜手中的东西，颤抖着指尖打开挤到自己指上，便往身后去探。  
这下换钟煜惊喜了：肖怀湛今天热情的有些过头。  
他不敢纠缠，只凑上去深吻他，一手在他胸前敏感地带打转，另一手去照拂他前端，帮他分散后穴被破开的异样感觉。肖怀湛的那处蹭在钟煜腹部，已经溢出了透明的液体，永远比他本人要坦率直接得多。

钟煜的目光紧紧锁定在肖怀湛的脸上，观察着他的表情，然后看见他的男朋友皱着眉头，口中被身后扩张的动作逼出几句闷哼。

内敛的、热烈的，这两个形容词竟然能完美的适配在同一时刻、同一个人身上。

骑坐在钟煜身上的肖怀湛逼出一身薄汗，等到三个指头过后，他就扶住钟煜，一点点往下坐。钟煜不由向前倾身，舌尖在肖怀湛胸前舔舐着，温暖潮湿的那处支配着他所有的神经。待肖怀湛完全坐下时，手陷入了钟煜的后背，钟煜也有些不自主的颤抖，紧紧地握住了自己的拳，心满意足地喟叹出声。

他不敢动作，等着肖怀湛适应，只紧紧扣住了肖怀湛的脚踝。  
身上的人每当此时，都会显得极为脆弱，这个人此刻向后仰头，把脖子和下颌的线条完整地展露在钟煜面前，也把完完整整的一颗心尽数交于他，相信他能珍之重之。身体的契合早已不需要语言来调动，似乎只需要一个动作就可以领悟所有深意，肖怀湛低头，钟煜便顺势深吻住他，愈发沉醉。

肖怀湛自己前前后后地动了起来，欲望之海被抽出、然后尽数浇下，将这二人里里外外连带着一个心都浇了个彻底。

肖怀湛的声音不魅，被顶得过分时只是软软糯糯地哼出声，偶尔忍不住，也咬住下唇隐忍地把呻吟闷回口中。所以，当肖怀湛背对钟煜被圈在怀里，腿弯被钟煜紧紧握住顶到深处，不小心泄了几句呻吟时，钟煜几乎是立刻加快了速度、坏心地研磨那一点，只为逼他出声。  
他亲吻肖怀湛耳廓，含在嘴里，又撩拨地在他耳边低声，“别忍着”——他知道怀里这位耳朵敏感的要命，  
“叫出声，我喜欢。”

肖怀湛几乎有些气急败坏地偏头去堵他的嘴，但耐不住钟煜太了解他。此刻自己全身只靠相连的那处和钟煜的手臂着力，不小心出口就变了调，引得钟煜更想把人掰开揉碎在自己怀里，他让人叠坐在自己腿上，双手掐住怀中人的细腰，前后推动了起来。  
一时间，二人的声音在房间内响起，室外冬风凛冽，室内一片旖旎。

钟煜的双唇始终在肖怀湛背后流连，时轻时重，情不自禁地在他颈上、背后留下属于自己的痕迹。肖怀湛手向后探，被钟煜一手抓住换成十指相扣的姿势，前面也被钟煜细心地照料着。  
双重刺激扰得肖怀湛连连颤栗，他忍不住去阻止钟煜在前端撸动的手，“别…”声音之低，几不可闻，但钟煜还是缓了下来，轻吻他耳根问道，“去床上？”  
肖怀湛胸膛不断起伏着，他深呼吸了几下，才缓缓点头，“嗯。”

他们喜欢看着对方的脸，对方脸上的变化，小到一皱眉、一抿唇都被尽数收入眼中，在那一刻为自己沉沦的神情是别人见不到的，只有彼此。  
光是这句只有彼此就足以让人心醉了。

肖怀湛起身时腿有些软，几乎有些站不住。钟煜一手拦腰，一手抄在腿弯将人抱起，妥妥地放到床上，双臂担着他长腿，整个人又覆上来。领带被解开扔到一边，被遮住的光慢慢重回肖怀湛的视线，片刻之后他才缓缓睁开眼睛，看见他的男朋友出现在自己的视线之中，一个吻轻柔地落在他发顶。

可身下的动作却并不轻柔。  
破开穴肉，坚定、有力地顶了进来，整个人的气息笼罩住了肖怀湛。

他扬起头索吻，钟煜便低下头凑近，伸着舌尖，却坏心地不给肖怀湛勾到他的机会。肖怀湛抬头，他便抬头躲，然后再拉近。欲拒还迎的，引得肖怀湛哼唧出声，双臂去勾他脖子——  
又来了，总是顽劣得像个孩子，却又比谁都注意他的感受。

高潮过后的身体特别敏感，钟煜没有抽身出来，握住肖怀湛的那里轻轻抚摸，引得人整个身体都抖抖索索的，视线焦灼在肖怀湛的脸上，又俯身来亲吻他。  
“这回，您满意吗？我废话多吗？”

这是记仇呢——肖怀湛懒得理他，把他拉下来，寻了个舒服的姿势就睡。男朋友太可爱，钟煜差点笑出声。方才他惊奇于男朋友突如其来的热情，一时有些失了分寸。这会怎么叫也叫不醒，只能认命地抱人去清洗。  
宠着呗，毕竟这辈子就这个人了。

二十岁定下的一辈子会不会太早？  
不会，因为总有些人拥有得天独厚的幸运，一动心，就找到最好的那个，之后芸芸众生，又算什么呢，对吧？

“你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
“不记得了，或许是从我看谁谁谁不顺眼的时候开始的吧。”  
“谁？”  
“别得寸进尺啊，装什么。”

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER链接：http://zaibei1551.lofter.com/post/1e614194_12db32d8c  
> 这里主要是为了存档，怕被和谐ε=(´ο｀*)))


End file.
